Since The Day I Met You
by EverCharmed
Summary: How Jim and Melinda met. It's the summer of 2003, and romance is awaiting Melinda Gordon. Melinda and Jim meet in a completely different way. Since the day they met each other, nothing will be the same. READ&REVIEW, No umbrellas involved!- Jimmel romance.


**Since The Day I Met You**

**Hey to all! I felt like I needed a break from my other story, so I'm posting something fresh. This is a story about how Jim and Melinda met. I'm not copying anybody else's stories about this or anything, it's just something I've wanted to do for a while. So, if you have a story about this, I don't mean any disrespects. This storyline has virtually nothing to do with the show's plotline- it's completely different and made up. This will be from**** MELINDA's**** point of view, like looking into her mind, so ****not**** a diary, okay? FWI- there won't be ****any**** umbrellas or hotdog stands in this. One last thing, please **_**READ**_** and **_**REVIEW**_** to let me know if I should post any more. Otherwise, I won't. **

_I do not own any of the characters (Mel, Jim and ect) I do though own this plotline and any of the characters that may be added into the future. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Ghost Whisperer __**(sadly)**_

It was a cold and rainy day, as I walked briskly towards latest sad excuse for a job. A murky bar in a completely messed-up part of Grandview, not at all welcoming. Just a few more days and then I'll be free. Free to run an antique store in a much nicer part of Grandview, and be my own boss. Gosh, I _hate_ the people around here. All the women gossip and throw me dirty looks and the guys' just laugh and try to smack my backside when I'm not looking. It's like I had to grow eyes on the back of my head to be qualified for it. I don't know how much more of it I can stand. I guess there are some good sides to the working of my butt off, maybe.

I've finally moved into a modern apartment near to where my new store will be opening up. _That's_ a good thing. 'Cos, Trudy, my last landlady- she was horrible. She had these beady, scary little eyes and then her moustache just gave me the creeps- she probably hides her money in it. She was evil and always demanded the money before it was even due. And she was _not_ patient, okay? I suppose she doesn't remember what it's like to be young…and _alive._

Anyways, so in I went to the bar, _Uncle Mike's_, trying not to breathe in any toxic fumes and whatnot. Helen –the manager- wrinkled her nose at me and barely muttered a hello. Helen's in her thirties. She wears way too much makeup and walks around in clothes a teenaged girl would wear. Today she had a skirt all too revealing and was showing her flesh in these slutty, thin black tights. Her bright pink t-shirt had a neckline so low she might as well not have worn it, it was honestly sickening. I gave her a weak smile and went straight to the employer's changing room to change into my 'uniform'. It consisted of a miniskirt, tight top and a white apron reading boldly '_Uncle Mikes'. _Everyday it was getting harder and harder to parade around looking like a clown in this thing. I closed my eye; crossing my fingers that nobody I knew would be there. It was plainly degrading. 

I plucked my pencil from behind my ears then with a notebook in hand, headed over to the awaiting table. _Few more days, then the store._ Five large men sat around a small table, looking eagerly up at me. Boy, where they hungry. They weren't anything new; I saw all these types of shady guys all the time.

Yet, when I looked again, I noticed they weren't like every person that usually came here. They had a pleasanter, rational look about them. _Firemen._ That's it, they were firemen. One was a blond, all-American man with bright blue eyes and a healthy smile. Next to him, there was a guy with skin the colour of dark cocoa, a toothy smile and hair the colour of Brazilian nuts. He was actually kind of cute.

"Are you guys ready to order?" I asked them, my tone miles more friendly and calm as I was facing normal people, not drunken and crazy mobs.

The blond, blue-eyed man stared up at me hesitantly, and then nodded. His eyes darted through the menu while I studied the other three men. The one next to Toothy was amazingly tall. His eyes were grey and soulless, and he looked completely awkward and defeated. _Wonder what's up with him? _

"Yeah, I think we're ready to order." Toothy replied for him, still laughing over something the other guys had said.

My eyes skimmed over the next scary-looking guy, and stopped slowly when I saw the next man. His eyes were looking into mine, studying them with the same intent glance, and I couldn't pull away. Piercingly blue eyes, full of warmth and kindness, and a stare I couldn't break. He had dark, longish hair and was tall and well-built. Hey, I hadn't seen him around, for definite. I think I wouldn't have forgotten in a hurry. Heck, no.

I was sort of in a dream-state as I jotted down the blond man's instructions, being simply mesmerised by the dark-haired hottie. Because, yes the man was hot. Hot and tall, blue-eyed and, did I mention hot? My knees weren't quite functioning properly suddenly, and my throat felt dry. Finally, I pulled away from the man's stare, feeling my cheeks suddenly flush red. Why did I have to blush so easily? It's NOT FAIR!

Slowly, I turned away and walked with pride to the kitchen. Hang on a minute, what pride? There is no pride in walking away with a skirt so short it rides into your privates and a face the colour of overripe strawberries.

I gave all of my orders to Helen, who just gave me a mean glare. Why did she hate me so much? Then, Connie suddenly hopped to my side. Connie was a desperate college-girl, who always had to gossip and go on about all of our customers. Still, I kind of liked Connie. She always placed happy thoughts into my mind and pushed away all of the ghost-y things away. She was so normal and cheerful, _all the time_.

Connie's waist-long dark hair bounced as she walked with that Connie-like smile on her face. She nudged me then and gestured to the table I had recently being taking orders from.

"Gosh, Melinda. You beat me over there; and we all had a bet on who would take their orders. Talk about hotness." Connie babbled excitedly, not taking her eyes of all the men on that table. The _firemen_. Yes, that's about how exciting it gets around here, firemen popping into _Uncle Mike's. _Connie then turned to me, shaking like a Barbie Bobble-Head. She was nice, I guess. She was sort of different, and everything I wasn't. Confident, pretty and extremely popular with everybody. But then again, she'd never laid eyes on a ghost.

"Yeah, they're pretty hot." I agreed with a shy smile at her.

That's all the help that Connie needed. In a flash she was chattering happily about God knows what, at a speed I can only dream of achieving. How the heck does make time to breath when she talks _so_ much? There is only so much Connie-babble a girl can take. Especially this girl.

"I heard that those guys just saved a flaming building up the road and they rescued nearly everyone! But there was this little girl that died before they could get to her. Poor soul." Connie stopped for a nano-second, uncharacteristically. Her eyes were suddenly big and tearful. Mine were too, but I knew better than to let every single thing affect me.

Especially since this girl's ghost could come knocking at my door any time soon. Still, what a shame. So many people die pointlessly around Grandview- you wouldn't think there were any people left.

Soon, Helen came clambering up to us, and told us off in an alarmed, usual Helen tone. Then she went back to filing her nails in the kitchen. Hello, so not hygienic. But what am I supposed to do? Since I wanted that pay check, I carried on working. Time flew by, and then I went to hand those guy's orders to them. I carried an armful of plates of chips, beers and ketchup. I was walking along at a slow speed, so not to spill anything, when another waitress nudged into me purposely, with a catlike gleam in her eyes.

Roxie. Gosh, I hate that girl. The stuck up, fake and ultimate party girl who seems desperate to get onto my black list. Well, she will not be getting a Christmas gift, that's true. Roxie walked real quickly, and nudged my ribs, hard. And the floor had just been cleaned too- causing me to do something resembling flying and making me struggle to hold everything. I managed to hold onto nearly everything, except one thing. The glass bowl containing the Heiz ketchup flew through the air, and then in that ghastly split second, I thought I was out of job. At _Uncle Mike's_, Helen does anything to put _anyone_ out of job.

My legs tried to keep balance, but the slippery floor made it too hard, and then I was about to topple over. And I was, believe me. I fell and then, sort of didn't. Strong arms caught me (and the ketchup) and didn't let go for some time. I stared up at the eyes of my rescuer, who seemed all too amused. The piercing blue eyes told me everything. It was _that_ guy. I clambered to my feet, and out of the corner of my eye saw a ticked-off Roxie stalk off, angrily.

The guy was obviously refraining from laughing, and I stood upright then placed all the food onto the table, embarrassed. Blue-eyes put the ketchup onto the table and glanced at his friends- dying of laughter, of course. What a dignifying thing to do, huh?

The guy smiled at me then, and it sent made my insides melt and then suddenly, I was stuck for words. A prize for the most obvious answer…

"Thank you, err…" I told the handsome man, and then stared at the tag on his blue uniform. _Sheila?_ What? Well, I wouldn't have guessed. The guy looked at the tag, and then shook his head, disbelieving.

"It's Jim Clancy. I was in a hurry; I grabbed the wrong uniform…" Jim answered, flustered. His smile was still intact but he seemed completely nervous. He laughed softly, and that made me giggle slightly. This is odd, because I don't usually giggle. First time for everything, right?

"Ok, well, thanks Jim. That would've been a nasty fall. Thanks." I babbled to the poor guy. Nasty fall? I sounded like my mother. I couldn't think of anything else to say. Grabbing the tray the food had been on, I slowly turned away, wanting to get off extremely early for the night. Then, I heard Jim's voice call out to me shortly.

"Hey, wait. I didn't catch your name." Jim hinted.

I smiled at him, and with a wave said back,

"I'm Melinda, Melinda Gordon."

Then I headed back. I wanted to hide in the changing rooms forever, but then I had to come out. On the way out, Connie caught my arm.

"Oh, Melinda. I'm sorry Roxie's such a bitch. She's just jealous." Connie stated, surprising me with her casual tone. Connie didn't cuss. Connie didn't say anything incriminating. But her eyes had a gentle sadness that made Roxie look like Judas to a Jesus. I half-smiled at her, wishing everybody lived in ConnieWorld. Must be nice over there. It must be like, always summer where everybody's life was a fairytale with a happy ending.

"Jealous. Sure." I muttered almost silently and then tried to leave. But Connie's hand didn't loosen its grip.

"I mean it. Roxie's just jealous. You're getting out of here. You're beautiful and she knows it. She hates competition. Plus, didn't you see how that guy looked at you? Nobody ever looks at me like that." Connie told me surely.

I laughed, and it caused Connie to erupt with laughter too. We stood there like madwomen until Connie spoke again.

"I'm really going to miss you, Melinda. You're the only half-sane one here." Connie admitted her eyes boring into mine.

I reached out for her, and then pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh, Connie. I'll miss you too."

I looked into her eyes then, and smiled.

"And someday, somebody's going to love you for who you are. Just you wait."

The next hour went by soundly. I didn't talk to Jim again. Somebody else might have cleared up after them for all I knew. I did catch him looking at me once, but I turned away quickly, full of embarrassment. Gosh, what was WRONG with me? I was completely demented when it came to guys. But there was Kyle and every other guy. What was the point? Everything ended in heartache when I finally confessed the full truth. I hurt other people, and it hurt me. I didn't need to repeat history. I needed to focus on all the good things here, and not search in a bottomless well for the impossible. I was perfectly happy like this, right? Or maybe the answers wrong. I just don't know.

It got late, and everyone left. I cleaned up and exited quickly. The streets were dark an eerie, making me want to head home quickly as possible. The only light came from streetlights,

lighting the smooth pavement. Traffic had been at its worst earlier on, so I'd parked my car a few blocks away. Now I wish I hadn't. I was feeling a sixth sense now, that maybe I should've asked Connie to come with me. Or offered her a lift. Anything but this. What am I on about? I swear I'm losing my mind here. After a while, the silence calmed me. There was nothing wrong here, nothing at all. Come on, Melinda. A few more steps now, I'm going to be fine. Walk, walk. Right, left. That's it! And that's all I was thinking.

Then cool hands gripped hold of me from behind, and my pulse quickened. I could feel my heart in my throat. Why, why had I done this? Now, I was going to die. Melinda the ghost whisperer gone ghost. Great…

My own, stupid fault.

"Hello, princess. Where've you put your purse, huh?" The voice shouted in my ear, and I struggled and tried to scream, but at first it didn't work.

I looked up at my capturer and then attempted a kick. I missed and made the malicious man laugh. His face was plump and the skin puckered and stale. His eyes were tiny black spots in the middle of a wrinkled sea. This was all to cliché for my liking. I'm going to die, God, why?

"Leggo!" I muttered, confused and not making any sense whatsoever. Old Wrinkly laughed at me and just tightened his grip, his face close to mine.

"I don't think so, you're mine now." The man crooned his tone sickening and fake.

I was all set to scream at the top of my lungs then, and was already thrashing carelessly. It wouldn't do any good. The man knew that too. And just as I felt his cheek against mine, a car honked loudly nearby. I heard footsteps, and somebody getting out. The slam of the car door, angry and unmerciful.

Then the pressure on me was released and I felt myself lighten.

"Get of her, I'm calling the police." The man shouted to my capturer.

My new rescuer kicked Wrinkly, and it must've hurt. I ran behind the man, as Wrinkly himself ran away, as his puny legs would carry me. Then I was alone with Rescue-Boy. I walked up to him, ready to thank him.

"Are you okay, lady?" The guy asked, as I stood before him.

Realization dawned on him, and then me. The darkness seemed to ebb away around us. And yes, I know it's cheesy, but it's just how it felt. The guy had saved me twice, but who's counting.

"Melinda?" Jim asked me with complete tact (!)

I laughed then and looked into his blue eyes.

"That's twice you've rescued me."

_**Thanks for reading my story. Hit the review button, you know you want to! If you want a chapter two, you'd better review! If not…**_


End file.
